Cleaning day
by Letoki
Summary: Seems like it's cleaning day again. (I don't know anything to say. :P)


I sat behind my desk, watching how Levi's little legs ran around the room. He always wanted to clean my office "Because it's messy", and he had clearly fun doing it. But it was forbidden for me to help. It's so cute.

"You don't have to, you know." He looked at me. "Nobody else's going to do it." Then he went back cleaning. I looked back at my documents. "Again more than 50 deaths.." Levi stopped again. "Don't talk to me when I work." He's so cold. I grinned and noted something down. "Yes Sir." An arrogant sound came from his mouth. "That you know it." He mumbled.

I shook my head and looked out the window. Trainees were cleaning every inch of the castle. It was an amusing sight. They wouldn't start cleaning on their own, so I assumed it was Levi's command. Mikasa stared deathly at her sponge and Armin was enthusiastic jumping after bugs. Eren was also helping, but not as a human. He was scrubbing the towers as a titan, with something that looked like an enormous blanket. But I'm not sure.

"Looks like it's cleaning day again." Levi threw a wet thing at me as I grinned. "I said no talking!" I heard a rumble from outside. Eren started with this tower, it seemed. The entire thing moved. And it pissed Levi off. "I SAID CAREFUL YA PIECE OF SHIT!" He stormed to the window. "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!"

How that little guy could scream so hard, still surprises me and I couldn't stop my laughter. The offended sound titan Eren made, was just making it worse. Levi turned my way and hit me with his broom, so I stopped laughing. Then Mikasa screamed aggressively at Levi: "DON'T SCREAM AT EREN, YOU ANNOYING MIDGET!"

Levi's head went red of fury. And I started laughing again. Just couldn't help it. "Shut up, you ass!" But I just couldn't stop. The fact that Mikasa simply said that Levi a midget was, I found kind of hilarious. Then he planted his foot in my face. That didn't help at all. "That's not very hygienic, Levi! You of all people should know that!" He stared at me with his own, demonic glare. For once, it didn't stop me either. His eyes were flaming with aggression as he leaned forward and kissed me. I was nailed in my seat, astonished of his sudden action. When he stood back again, he was pleased with my silence. I blinked a few times. "What?" He went back scrubbing the table, enjoying my confusion. "Thanks for shutting up." He acted like nothing happened.

Eren's gigantic face appeared in front of my window. A questioning sound echoed through my office. Levi looked at it and frowned. "No, I still don't want a relationship with you Eren." They probably had a big discussion about it, but I didn't hear everything of it. Why would Levi kiss me?! Was he that hopeless in shutting me up? He could've just cut my arm open. He's a person to do that. Or kick me so I would go KO. "Eren let it goooo! Go cleaning!" My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Levi poking Eren with his broom. The titan groaned. "No I won't give you a goodbye kiss! Go hit on Armin or something! SHOO!" An angry, feminine voice came from the plaza: "Eh? What? Who? Why me?" Levi leaned out the window. "GO FUCK YOURSELF EREN!" Eren growled and then disappeared.

He nodded satisfied and continued cleaning my coffee table. I gulped. "Eh Levi?" He turned aggressively around. "You want me to throw you out of the window? Because I will if you can't be quiet!" Surprised of his aggressive temper today, I sat back and pressed my lips together. Again, Mikasa's voice was heard. "LEVI, YOU SHITTY DWARF! HOW DARE YOU MAKE EREN CRY!" "YOU KNOW, I CAN THROW THIS DRAWER DOWN AND KILL YOU INSTANTLY!" I grinned. I can describe their loud conversion, but it's a little long, so I won't.

Funnily enough, Levi was still cleaning while screaming at her. His form wasn't as concentrated as before, but it sure went faster. And Mikasa pointed angry at my window while patting Eren's back. Well, this day took an unexpected turn for me. And probably everybody outside as well. Levi usually doesn't scream that much.

Then Hanji opened the door. "Is everything alright here? I heard so much noise! Are there titans?" At the last question she looked hopefully at the window. Then she looked at Levi. "Ow, no titans I see. But there's a screaming Levi, so something is the matter." He pointed at Mikasa. "She wants me to kill her." "NO I DON'T!" Hanji nodded. Then she looked at me. "And you? Why are you blushing?" I stopped staring at my papers and looked at her. "Excuse me?" "You're all red! Did you do something embarrassing?" "No, I didn't. But he did." I pointed at Levi. "Really?" She tilted her head a little to the right. "Then why do you blush?" "Eh? Because I'm victim." She went silent for a moment. "Did he-" Levi turned her way. "HANJI WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" She held her hands up and backed off a little. "Okay, easy! I didn't even say anything! Jeez.." Levi turned back and continued screaming at Mikasa. Hanji looked back at me. "What did he do then?" I crossed my arms. "He kissed me."

Levi froze down and it became quiet. Then Hanji smiled like a proud parent and started jumping up and down. "REALLY? I knew it! That's adorable!" She giggled for a moment and ran off.

And then the awkward silence came. A big cloud of depression hang around Levi. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Erwin." His low, scary now, voice made me shiver. Definitely shouldn't have said that. I pulled my legs on my chair and hid my face in my knees. "Why did you say that?" Well I fucked up.

"YOU KISSED ERWIN BUT NOT ME?!" Eren screamed from the plaza. Seemed like Hanji did a thing. "WELL ISN'T THAT JUST AMAZING!" Mikasa followed. And Armin had the need something as well. "Captain…..are you gay?" "WEEEEEH NOBODY LOVES MEEEE!" Eren shook wildly his head. "Hush now, you know that's not true." The girl patted his back. Levi leaned out the window. "EREN PLEASE! FIND A HOBBY OR SOMETHING!" Hanji danced merrily around, giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl. Armin's face was now entirely red. "It's okay….I won't judge…." "SENPAI BETRAYED MEEEE!"

Levi turned back to me, ignoring the yelling outside, and leaned on my knees. His face was now 20 cm away from mine. In a self-defense reflex, I kicked him to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?!" I pushed myself a little further in my chair. When he stood up, the softness in his eyes that were there for a few seconds, turned back into his demonic glare. Shouldn't have done that as well. He started walking towards me. Nope. I jumped up and sprinted my office out. "HANJI SAFE ME! LEVI'S ON A KILLING SPREE!" I ran for my live, with Levi on my heels. It's surprising how fast his little legs can run. I was scared as shit.

I had no idea where I was running to, but I knew I couldn't stop. When I looked back, he was just 1 meter away. So if I did stop, I was screwed. So I kept on running and for a moment I thought I was lost, but then I saw the plaza. Mikasa looked at us. "MIKASA YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT HIM!" I screamed, but regretted it immediately. Her eyes lit up with joy. It was simply terrifying. She didn't held back when she hit him with all her might.

But Levi's not that soft, so he hit her directly in the face. And she hit back. It turned in a bitchfight. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there and watched as they attacked each other with no mercy. I'm a bad person, I know. But it's a bad idea to interrupt Levi's fights as well.

Eren creeped around a door in the back and sneaked towards me. But he made an awful lot of noise, so he wasn't that sneaky. "Erwin. Do you love Heichou?" He whispered. I looked at him. "Dunno. Why?" "Heichou's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeee…" I leaned back a bit. Somehow, he reminded me of Mikasa. Maybe it's her bad influence on people. I nodded lightly. "Sure." Eren leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Then why, Commander Erwin, did you kiss?" I crossed my arms. "Well, I laughed at him. Like, very hard. And I couldn't stop, so he kissed me to shut me up. At least it worked." He blinked a few times, he clearly suspected me. "Of course, of course.." The sarcastic answer made me grin. So much he will never understand. Then I shook my head and threw a rock towards the fighting two.

Mikasa was distracted by it and it gave Levi a chance to knock her down. So he hit her happily in her face. She fell shocked on her bottom. "LEVI LOVE ME!" Eren yelled as he ran towards him. Levi hit him in the face as well. "No." The tiny man then walked to me. And also hit me. But I'm way bigger than him, so I didn't fell. "Oi! What's that for?" He pulled me down so I my eyes were on the same height. "For being a pain in the ass." Then he kissed me again.

Eren yelped. "HEICHOU NOOOOOO!" Levi kicked him with the back of his foot, giving him a death glare. And I just kind of stood there, frozen. I looked at Mikasa, she could help. But simply didn't. She looked like she had an undying urge to do a triumphal dance. "Well Eren, that didn't work out. Maybe someone else wants to be with you. Definitely not me. Of course." She looked at Eren. Then Eren started screaming aggressively at me that I had to kick him. And Mikasa screamed that I had to accept him. And Eren said no. And Mikasa yes. And it became one screaming mess. And Levi didn't let me go. And to make everything even worse, Eren & Mikasa's entire squad showed up. They all started screaming as well. Then I remembered in what kind of situation I was and kicked Levi spontaneously in his manhood.

He dropped on the ground and Jean ran towards me. "SIR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" "NO!" I screamed back at his face, being red as a tomato. Mikasa nodded. "Yes, yes. See Eren, you have to stalk someone else. I know someone who would like your at-" "Jean?" Eren ignored her completely and Jean stopped shaking me. "Yes Eren?" Eren walked towards him. "I-I think I like you…" He literally said that. In the middle of everything that was happening. He sure moves on fast. Everybody looked at him in confusion. Plus, Mikasa's mouth was almost a perfect symmetrical stripe. "Whyyyy…" She whispered. Jean just looked confused at Eren. "What."

Then Connie turned to Sasha and said that she was "like the sun" for him. And suddenly everybody confessed to their Senpai's. Don't ask me why, but it sure was awkward. Surprisingly, the most of them accepted each other as well. It was weird. At a specific point, the only single people left on the plaza were Mikasa, Armin, Levi and I. "I love Annie, but she will never know…" Armin sighed. A gloomy atmosphere hang around Mikasa. "Eren whyyyy…"

Levi looked up. "Erwin I love you." "Sure." "Why did you kick me in the-" "Because you kissed me." Armin sighed very dramatically. You could tell he wanted attention. Not that we gave him any. "Plus, it was weird." "You said you didn't know if you loved me." "So? Maybe I did." He sighed again. "Do you love me or not?" "I don't know.." "Tell me." "I don't know!" "You love someone or not!" "I DON'T KNOW, ARE YOU DEAF?!" Armin sighed now like a psychopath and Mikasa sighed with him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Levi turned angry around. "We are having an important conversation here!" "It's not th-" "SHUT UP ERWIN." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. He sure does know his place.

"Well, Levi," Armin gulped. "maybe I c-could see A-Annie..? Pretty please?" "You want to see that ice sculpture? NO." He then jumped on me, clinging himself to my chest and warping his legs around me. "Love me Erwin." "Armin, do what you want. But watch out." I said, trying to ignore Levi. "And if you see Hanji, send her this way." The blonde nodded happy and ran off with Mikasa.

I looked at Levi. "Get off me." He bit in my collarbone. "Stop biting me." I know what he was trying to achieve, but I didn't let him. In fact, I only wanted him to let go, because he was quite heavy for such a small guy and it was weird. "You're heavy Levi." He looked unamused up and I looked not interested back.

Eren, who was cuddling Jean like a little kid, said something to Levi. I didn't knew exactly what, but Levi did and a passion welled in his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me again and I pulled my head back. "Levi stahp." He ignored it and came closer, so I slammed my hand in his face. "Levi no." I had the urge to hit him a lot harder, but I didn't. Then he reached up with his arm. I grasped it. "Levi don't." An angry noise came from behind my hand as I grinned.

Hanji entered happy the plaza. "You called? I see someone finally made a move! Good for you!" She grinned as she hopped towards me. "But what's the matter then? You don't need my help anymore, right? Or did you want me to see you guys?" I sighed. "Well, actually. I need you to get him off me." She looked confused. "But why?" Levi murmured something and licked my hand. It felt gross and I almost cringed. "Levi, that's not hygienic." Hanji put her hands on her cheeks. "But I don't get it! He clearly loves you, so give him a chance!" "Yes, I can see that. But I don't know! So please get him off."

" _Hanfi, I fill fuffing fill foo if foo fo fhat."_ Levi muffled in my hand. Hanji danced a little and jumped around like a fangirl. It was utterly annoying. "Hanji please.." She wobbled merrily back and forth, and then she sat down. "Neh-eh. In that case, I'm for Levi. I shall wait 'till you give up, Erwin!" Amazing. Now I was all on my own, since Jean and Eren didn't gave a shit and those two were against me.

Levi grasped my arm and pushed it away from his face. "Levi. Please don't." I tried to pull my arm back, but he grasped my other arm as well. So now I couldn't do anything. "Levi. Please do." He said as he grinned evil. It was a hopeless situation for me, I saw that very well, but I didn't let him control me that easily. "Levi, I command you to let go of me." I was his boss, after all. Hanji smirked as she looked at Levi and blushed. "Kya! Now kiss!" He pulled me roughly towards him with my arm. And I punched him in the face with my elbow. Like, really hard. Self-defense, you know. I don't like pressure. No kisses under pressure. Lucky enough for me, he let go.

I looked at him as he fell down. Hanji jumped up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU-" She covered her mouth with her hand and sat down immediately. "Oops… Sorry Erwin." I looked confused at her, raising my shoulders. "Well, I think you know very well why." I know my limits, and I just reached one. I looked at Levi's disappointed face and thought about his feelings. If he had them, at least. Maybe he just wanted me to know that he loved me. But he could've just told me that like a normal person.

Hanji sat silent on the ground, staring right through my body. "Now kiss." I shook my head and leaned forward to the sitting Levi. "What must I do with you.." "Kiss." They both said. I sighed. Jeez, they really are hopeless. An idea came into my mind, and I stood back again. Maybe I really should give him a chance. Or not. I gave it a try. "I'm not kissing anyone if they're sitting." I said as I turned blushing my face away.

I heard a swoosh as they both jumped up. Hanji quickly sat down again, giggling like a little girl. I stared at Levi's confident face. God, now I had to do it as well. He stared boldly back. Right. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. I lifted his chin, ignoring his lust filled eyes. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Nope. To many people." I let go of him and shook my head again.

Hanji smashed aggressively a rock on the ground. "DAMNIT ERWIN! JUST KISS ALREADY!" Levi nodded. She looked deathly at the cuddling couple. "MOVE! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" She stood up and "shoo-ed" them away waving her blades. Then she fell back on the ground. "NOW KISS!" Now I had no excuses left. Well at least I can express my feelings now. Without an awkward conversation. I lifted his chin back up. I mean, I'm damn sure he loves me by now. I stared in his eyes. Well, here goes nothing. And I pressed my lips against his, hugging him tightly.

And, of course, Hanji screamed immediately and wiggled happy. "YAASSS! O GOD I SHIP IT!" Levi kicked her merrily in her face and warped his arms around my neck. I pulled back. "Levi, I think I do love you.." He smirked boldly. "Damn right you do."


End file.
